A Stroke of the Brush
by Tr3adst0ne
Summary: Lelouch and Shirley work together late one night on an art project due within the next few days. As the minutes pass, their interactions with each other go far beyond the fine arts. CHAPTER 2 ADDED. *Contains lemon content*
1. Chapter 1

**A Stroke of the Brush  
By Tr3adst0ne **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass. It is solely the property of CLAMP/Sunrise. **

**Rated M for graphic sexuality and some language. **

**Synopsis: Lelouch and Shirley work together late one night on an art project due within the next few days. As the minutes pass, their interactions with each other go far beyond the fine arts. **

**Introductory Author's Note: I decided to post this since it's Lelouch's birthday today. This'll be a two-parter since I'm trying to figure out how to get the two to interact. Please enjoy to your heart's content and feel free to leave a review. ^.^  
**

* * *

It was past evening on December 4th. Moonlight spilled over through the partially-lit room in which Lelouch sat alone in front of a canvas, trying to duplicate a marble statue as part of fine-tuning his brushing techniques. He had his jacket off since it was fairly warm inside the room. As he worked, his view occasionally shifted between the posture of the massive figure and that which his picture was trying to emulate (with a few extra details). Whenever he looked at the portrait itself he believed there was some kind of flaw: either that the lines were too thick, the coloring wasn't right, or the actual shape of the figure seemed off in terms of perspective. When it came to art, he demanded no less than absolute perfection.

While the young man's mind was preoccupied with what was in front of him, Shirley stepped into the room where there were additional statues to be brought in later during the week. He never realized that she stepped in behind him, donning her full academy uniform. She brought her head in close to his head and planted a kiss onto his cheek, which was enough to get his attention.

"Still working?" she asked, her emerald-green eyes glowing brightly.

The black-haired teen laid down his brush on the stand and rubbed his temples. "Yeah. I'm sort of at a standstill on how to proceed on this piece. Does it look out of place to you?"

Shirley cupped her chin, uncertain how to answer but nonetheless gave her reply anyway. It was her honesty and gentleness that he appreciated ever since they first started dating a couple of years ago. "I'm not sure. What are you trying to do?"

Lelouch slowly wrapped his arm around Shirley and drew her closer as he attempted to show what he was trying to achieve. "Well… I'm hoping to capture the essence of the statue itself and integrate it with the piece. Do you remember the lecture the professor gave in regards to the mythology revolving around the gods and goddesses of different Western cultures?"

"Are you referring to the one Mr. Owens spoke about earlier?" she questioned for the sake of clarification.

"Yeah, the one about what each deity represented in particular," he said.

Her mind recalled the lecture, in which she sat alongside Lelouch during that time. It was one of the few in which she observed him managing to stay awake, she remembered. Most of the time she had to tug one of his ears to helm him keep his eyes open. It was a motherly gesture at best.

"You're trying to match the beauty of the statue and make it fit with the theme of your work?"

The black-haired teen nodded. "Yes."

Shirley thought about it for a moment and considered what she was about to do next. She had been planning on doing something with Lelouch for some time. The auburn-haired girl figured that this was the perfect opportunity to strut her stuff. So she followed through with another question.

"Perhaps you like to practice on the real thing?" she suggested.

Lelouch arched a brow knowing what she was trying to get at and laughed gently at the offer. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! I'm more than happy to help you on what you're trying to do. It's not due until Wednesday, right?" Shirley giggled.

"Yeah," he managed lamely.

"I have an idea. Just wait, okay?" she said to him, running back to the closet to pick up something.

"Sure."

Several minutes passed as Shirley undressed and changed into a toga that was folded, with only her bra and panties left on.

Impressed by her willingness to help, Lelouch prompted her to step forth in front of him so he could proceed. At that time, he sat upon a stool in front of the canvas once more, with Shirley as the subject in the background. Her toga revealed smooth shoulders and a fine figure that added to her grace and beauty. Both experimented with different positions before she alternated to another one.

"How does this one look?" she said, changing her stance, with her left hand placed right at her hip while her right one lifted her hair slightly. Lelouch studied her momentarily with a chin cupped under his hand. He shifted his eyes back and forth from the canvas to the subject in front of his eyes.

"Move to the left a little bit."

Shirley shifted her posture as instructed. At first she felt a little nervous doing the project, since she knew by Lelouch's reputation that he demanded no less than perfection of his work. It proved to be one of the idiosyncrasies that irked her slightly, if not for his obsession in how he wanted to do things. But she knew after dating him for a while that he possessed a gentler side to his personality. It was simply a matter of which buttons to push and getting him to ease down.

"A little more," he said, his tongue protruding slightly through a thin line. Lelouch took his brush and applied the paint over the canvas, coloring the details as his eyes alternated between Shirley and the portrait. He leaned his body slightly to help him adjust his perspective.

The distance between the artist and his subject was only two meters away. While his gaze was averted towards his work, the auburn-haired girl sneakily lowered her cloth as it plopped onto the ground. With her right hand she reached for her back and unclasped her bra. Her skin felt cold as she could feel a slight breeze inside of the room.

_Do something that will capture his attention_, she remembered Milly advising to her.

Lelouch took a glance at the portrait one more time before he placed the brush on the stand and got on his feet. One step later he moved and froze when he saw his girlfriend completely unclothed. The only thing she had left on was her panties.

"Whoa."

He couldn't believe happened then. Shirley's left arm covered the nakedness of her upper body. The lower half of her body revealed a toned-stomach and smooth legs as a result of being an active participant in the academy's swim team. Lelouch ran several possibilities in his mind of what she was attempting to do. And he was certain that all of them involved seduction. What he knew for sure was that he had no intention of leaving.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm giving you some extra inspiration, what do you think?" she answered nervously, her eyes glancing onto the side with her cheeks flushed.

Lelouch took several steps towards her, and cupped her chin in his hand.

"I think you're doing much more than just that," he whispered.

During his visit to the Grand Arts Museum, he recalled studying about certain statues that were of interest to him. Of all the times that he spent during his art and history classes, two of them came to mind: the Greek goddess called Aphrodite and the Roman goddess Venus. Both of them were deities of love, beauty and sexuality, and Shirley exhibited the traits of the two immortal women. In his mind, she was perfect.

The heir leaned his head forward and offered a soft kiss as their lips connected. Time seemed to stand still the moment they touched. His heart thumped rapidly as the passion slowly grew.

"Please, take me," she said.

Lelouch held her hand for a moment. He recalled the time they first had sex after they turned eighteen. It was awkward at first, since the two never did it with each other until they were of age. Shirley putted herself on the pill at the behest of her mother, since she knew the two were together. Since she didn't want to get pregnant yet, it seemed like an ideal option.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked with concern.

The look in her eyes gave him a definitive answer, so she said: "Yes."

It was the only word that needed to hear.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Introductory Author's Note: **Alas, the long-awaited conclusion to the story. I forgot to mention last time that the premise itself was partly inspired by a chapter from one of Kensoh Ogawa's works called 'Sousouhai Note'. He is a hentai manga artist who also drew and wrote doujins for the Code Geass series.

But, enough info from me. Keep in mind that if you're not of age (18/21 depending on your state), you should turn back now. The M rating's here for a reason, folks. Otherwise, enjoy the final piece. 

Lelouch _wanted_ her again.

His heart wanted her again.

It was times like these which drew his hormones out and threw him in a sex-crazed frenzy. His fingers dipped towards her slit, feeling the wetness seep onto his digits past the fabric of her panties. She took his hand and kept it in her so she could feel him as they continued in their embrace. Even the subtlest touch inside her elicited girlish mewls out of her small mouth. The heir of the Lamperouge family grinned in satisfaction at being able to please her after much practice with her body over the past several months.

The pair then moved behind the statue where they hid in the safety of the shadows and the dim moonlight. An assured look in his eyes gave her a signal that she was safe with him. So he proceeded to gingerly slide down her panties and tossed them next to the toga. Shirley proceeded to lie down on her back while Lelouch lowered his head to get a good look between her legs. He observed that her sex dripped of feminine nectar, and he wanted to get a good taste.

He probed her with his fingers before he moved his mouth into her. By then he lashed his tongue and dug in as deep as he could into her, all the while admiring the delicateness of her folds. His fingers toyed with her nub as her body tossed slightly from side to side. Quiet moans escaped from her lips, with evidence of wanton desire. Determined, his focus remained solely on her pleasing his girlfriend. As much as he founded the comparison odd, tasting her snatch felt much like sampling a fine dish.

Lelouch retracted back and smiled at how vulnerable she was. Her body ever so dependant on his ministrations, her pouts signaled that she didn't want him to stop. The heir wanted to keep playing with her for a little longer before the real fun began. He took a momentary pause and examined the woman before him, admiring the exquisiteness of her beauty. From her finely-shaped legs to her emerald-eyes (coupled with her motherly affections), he knew she was the kind of woman that he would potentially marry.

Her right arm positioned over her belly while her left stretched over her head. Auburn hair splayed over the floor, her face changed into an innocent-looking expression. The desire displayed by her earlier was replaced with one of shyness. He studied her posture and concluded that she looked cute.

"Shirley, can you do me a favor and hold that pose?"

She nodded in response and did as he asked. Lelouch formed his hands as two Ls combined into a rectangle. His fingers interconnected at the edges formed the shape of a camera, with his violet eyes glancing right down her form. Shirley gave him a serene expression, her eyes caught within sight of his focus.

"Do I look good like this?" she asked of him.

"Of course you do! I must say, _this_ is art at its finest."

Shirley blushed at his words. After knowing him for more than three years since they first attended school together, she learned to appreciate his boyish charms. As a token of gratitude, she took him the collar of his shirt and dragged him alongside her. Their faces mere inches from one another, Lelouch started first and drew her lips to his, right before he resumed fingering her folds. Her hands loosely held onto his black mane as he ate her. Shirley welcomed him with heartfelt enthusiasm as he continued to administer his treatment.

"Please, don't stop," she begged.

"I never intended to."

Undeterred, Lelouch continued to drive his tongue further into her sex. She founded it hard to resist his relentless assault against her most sensitive spot. The times that they experienced intercourse with each other she would occasionally be annoyed when he treated sex like a game. But, at the same time, she appreciated his methodical approach into pleasing her. After a few licks into her folds, Lelouch dipped his fingers inside of her. His hands combined with his tongue only added to the sensations that coursed through her lithe body.

Shirley curled her toes in preparation for the inevitable release. Her orgasm caught him by surprise, as her juices splashed over his face in creamy waves. Moans of pleasure escaped from her throat, which was loud enough to echo through the room. Her body continued to shudder; shooting streams of her juice before her high gradually subsided. The girl's head grew flushed in embarrassment at how much she came.

Since he was soaked all over his face, Lelouch took one of the washcloths that he put next to his canvas earlier and cleaned his head. Afterwards he tossed it back onto the canvas stand; his expression was one of contentedness. The auburn-haired girl remained on the floor where she lie, seeing her lover smile in delight at what just happened earlier.

"That was pretty hot…"

She answered with a ragged breath. "You've improved since the last time."

The young man lowered onto his hands and knees, his face just mere inches away from hers. He spoke with a whisper: "I'm glad you've noticed."

As Lelouch positioned himself above Shirley, her body stirred slightly as he gently rubbed against her abdomen. His mouth watered at the sight of her breasts, using one of his hands to touch them. They were firm yet soft to the touch, both qualities that he founded admiring yet fascinating at the same time. His head inched closer as he suckled on her nipple like a child. Shirley moaned in satisfaction as he caressed her body and felt his warm touch her own beating heart.

The young man slowly traced his fingers over the sides of her slim figure. He embraced every scent and every feel that he could get off of her. A hand ran all the way up to her breasts, feeling the firmness of her mounds in his palm. She placed her fingers over the top of his hand and moved it closer to her beating heart. In return, she placed her free hand over his chest as she kissed him again, both of their eyes closed as they embraced their moment.

An idea surfaced in Shirley's mind. Feeling somewhat embarrassed that she inherited the perverse qualities of Milly, she nonetheless relished the idea of doing some teasing of her own. After all, since Lelouch made her came it was only fair that she do the same to him.

"Lulu, would you mind standing up?"

"Not at all, though I'm curious as to where this is leading to?"

"I want to taste you."

Thoughts of uncontainable lust transformed into action. As she propped herself on her bottom, Shirley shifted to her knees and worked on unzipping his pants while removing his belt buckle. She lowered his boxers afterward and took out his strained length. After a brief glance, the girl slowly traced her fingers around the soft organ before wrapping around his cock with her hands. She moved her head forward with her mouth agape.

Her tongue rolled around the crown of his growing member. Dribbles of pre-cum seeped out of the head as she continued with her ministrations. She founded it amazing that he could be put in her mercy so easily. It took a few lessons from talking with Milly during her 'experimentations' on Rivalz before Shirley established her own technique on Lelouch.

She lapped up the underside of his shaft, sending shivers through Lelouch's spine. Shirley teased him further when her mouth enveloped his length whole, her head bobbing back and forth with her wet mouth. Heavily distracted by his own trance, it gave his lover the opening she needed to do her next move.

Shirley straightened herself out and leveled her chest against his member, using her breasts to massage his dick. The black-haired teen clenched at the softness, thrusting his hips forward as her cleavage ran up and down against his bulge. The pattern repeated for a good five minutes ir so. Lelouch felt very close towards his release.

"It's been too long since did it like this," he said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," the woman mused as she continued her torture on him with her chest. Shirley pressed her hands against her mounds and squeezed his member harder. Some of his liquid seeped out slowly before Lelouch howled in joy, his cock jolting between her tits. Several jets of cream flew and splattered her collarbone, with some of it reaching her cheekbone. She wrapped her lips around his spurting cock in an effort to consume his release. The auburn haired beauty founded it difficult to swallow it all due to the sheer volume. Some of it spilled back out onto her chest, snaking down onto her stomach. She smeared whatever remained around her lovely pillows and gave him a lustful expression, as though she caught him in a hypnotic spell. "What a mess you made… you naughty boy."

"You started it!" he laughed, a smile growing on his face.

"Shhh," Shirley said with a giggle.

His clothes wrinkled from their endeavor, he opted to un-cloth himself and folded his uniform before placing his attire onto the ground. Once he was completely nude, Shirley ran her hands over his slender body. Her fingers slid over every crevice of his finely toned muscles as they both drew each other in a tender embrace. Despite being an avid chess player, Lelouch also practiced fencing with many other students around campus. He wasn't as heavily muscled as other male students around the academy, but he was strong enough to handle the likes of lifting heavy items.

"Studying me some m- ooof!" Lelouch cried out as Shirley jumped into his arms, catching the young man by surprise. She was ready to mount herself onto him at a moment's notice. Lelouch was worried for a moment, having almost accidentally dropped her when she made the leap. Her sticky breasts were pressed firmly into his chest as she adjusted herself to accept his girth into her sex.

"You like me in this position?" she asked teasingly.

Lelouch slowly connected his forehead with hers, his words oozing with heartfelt passion. "More than you can imagine."

Flattered by his answer, Shirley leaned in and kissed his lips. She felt the red hot tip of his member pulsing over her entrance and used her hand to guide it further against her folds. Lelouch steadied her with both his arms as he followed through with her movements and felt his cock brush her womanhood. Her juices dampening over his stiff organ only served to heighten his arousal.

As soon as he entered her, he heard a whimper through his ears. One inch pressed forth into her delicate folds, a mixture of pain and pleasure searing through her body. Her body adjusted to his cock as it gradually pierced her canal. Lelouch's eyes grew with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"We can stop if you want."

"It's alright," she assured him.

"Okay," he said back. Both of them engaged in languid lovemaking, his cock bottoming out against her tightness. The enthusiasm in which the two shared in their endeavor made it only more exciting. Lelouch savored the feeling of being inside of his girlfriend. Not only was her channel constrictive in a pleasurable manner, it oozed with feminine nectar and smothered his cock. The sheer amount of wetness that covered over his length allowed him to piston through her womb comfortably with ease.

"We could - use a little break every -" she gasped in-between kisses, "- once in a while…"

Lelouch grunted in response. "No - kidding…"

The black-haired teen held tightly onto his girlfriend. He took long, steady strokes as his cock glided in and out of her pussy. Their kisses grew more fervent as their bodies collided. Shirley kept her arms around his neck to keep from falling. He was enjoying their just as much as she was. He resisted the urge to cum, pulling out slightly whenever he felt it rise through his penis. His strokes through her slowed so that he could savor the satisfaction of pounding her tunnel. His thoughts trailed off when noises came from the door as it slowly creaked open.

"Hello," a young man called out, with three raps against the wall as they echoed throughout the room. Both Lelouch and Shirley froze in fear of being discovered. The two of them recognized the voice belonging to Rivalz. The blue-haired teen scratched his head as he moved forward; the clacking from the heels of his shoes gave them indications that he was very close.

Rivalz repeated himself again. "Hello?"

Lelouch's violet eyes widened, his friend's sudden presence during their intimate moment caught him by surprise. He felt Shirley hug his body tightly, trying to blend in with her lover so she wouldn't be seen. The black-haired cursed aloud in his thoughts at the bad timing. _Damn it, Rivalz! Not now!_

"Shirley? Lelouch? Are you here? Where are you?" Rivalz called out, hearing nothing but his own voice. Lelouch's longtime sparing partner in chess remained oblivious to what was happening in front of him. Lelouch and Shirley kept themselves close behind the cover of the statue to prevent from being found. The former didn't care what Rivalz was here for, except for the fact that he wanted him to leave so he could be alone.

Basked in pleasure, the black-haired teen tried to withdraw. Shirley on the other hand wanted to keep him inside. There was that familiar surge that ran through his abdomen. It traveled down through his sac and into his member, threatening to explode any minute. He desperately fought the urge to shoot his load, but felt helpless to stop it.

"Oh no," he said with a muted voice.

"Are you close?" she asked.

"Yes," Lelouch whimpered, pumping one last time as he bottomed out against her entrance, the head of his penis striking her g-spot. By then his mind went numb. Shirley kept her arms around his back, sensing that she too was very close towards her release. Both lovers remained mindful to be as quiet as possible since Rivalz stood only several feet away from them. Lelouch's resistance broke down as the first blast escaped from his cock.

He tightened his lips as hard as possible to prevent any groans from coming out of his mouth. Torrents of his thick seed poured through her wanton snatch. Shirley cooed in delight at the pleasant warmth that gradually filled her belly. Lelouch kept thrusting into her as his orgasm continued, sticky ropes of semen coating her womb. She clutched onto him, not wanting to let go. The young woman kept her lips locked with his to help maintain the silence, her cheeks rose red as their passion intensified.

Over time their high eventually subsided when the black-haired teen stopped, lowering his love's body onto her feet. He could feel their juices trail between her legs. He turned his head and angled it in a manner where his friend could not see them. Shirley leaned her head against his chest, feeling sated.

"Hmm, they're probably elsewhere. Oh well," Rivalz shrugged while scratching his head. He turned back and made his exit. The light that came through the door slowly dissipated as it was closed shut by the blue-haired teen. Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief when their classmate left.

"Is he gone?" she asked, loosening her hold.

"Yes."

Cautiously, he slid himself outward as the result of their coupling spilt onto the ground and over his limp cock. Shirley brought a hand towards her steaming sex and touched herself before bringing her index finger to her mouth to sample his essence. Her eyes and face glowed with mischief.

"You taste very good…" she said in a seductive tone.

"That was a close one."

"Still, it was still very exciting wasn't it?"

"I have to admit, it was," the heir laughed.

Shirley leaned her head close and breathed into his ear: "I've still got a few surprises, if you're up for some more."

"I'm up for whatever else you got up your sleeve."

The auburn-haired girl shot a wink and circled an index finger on his pecs.

Lelouch laid down on his back, his arms and legs splayed. He took a momentary glance between his legs and saw his member glistened with their combined juices. Shirley slowly brought her hand down and traced it along his abs. She took the organ and stroked it, bringing it halfway to full mast. Her tongue slithered under his shaft, right down to his balls and back up. She looked into his eyes as her mouth trailed back up along the crown of his manhood, lapping up all the juices that glistened around his penis.

Her efforts eventually paid off in the long run, as his dick grew hard again inside her sexy lips. He tried repressing the noises that came from within to no avail. His head arched back as she took him deeper into her throat. Sucking sounds accompanied her strokes as she rubbed her both hands all over his length, right down to the root of his erection.

A groan of satisfaction escaped his lips. "Ohhh…"

Entranced, his fingers brushed through her strands of hair as she continued to suck on his penis. Invigorated by her action, Lelouch wanted her to continue, but she stopped momentarily. Instead, Shirley leaned forward until her face met with his. Her auburn hair formed a curtain around her face as she moved it aside, emerald eyes staring into Lelouch's violet ones.

"I want you in me one more time," Shirley whispered to him.

After a moment of consideration, he relented. Who was he to deny her?

"Climb on," he gestured.

She positioned herself in-between his legs and grabbed onto his member. Her fingers guided the crown of his penis into her folds as it gradually enveloped his length. The lubrication from their previous orgasm allowed him to slide in with ease. He felt her tunnel tighten its hold around his cock with a vice-like grip. The sensations that coursed through him were indescribable. As she mounted onto him, he snaked his hands next to her waist so that her body remained steady.

Shirley took her left hand and brought it to the underside of his scrotum. Her fingers scraped his balls while her body bounced up and down on his spear. Squishing noises reached to his ears as her sex grinded against his strained organ. She guided her body in sync with his gyrations, moving back and forth and shifting side to side. It lasted for a while until Lelouch motioned her to stop.

Sweat poured from his forehead. His cock slowly withdrew from her tunnel with a pop as he brought the two of them back onto their feet. He snaked his hands towards her spine and gently lowered her onto her back until their bodies faced each other. Afterwards, he knelt and assumed the push-up position, guiding his erection back in so that they could resume in their heated passion.

Lelouch quickly penetrated her depths in a sawing motion as he grounded his length against her channel. Their two bodies slapped against each other in such a lewd manner that it echoed throughout the room. An animalistic urge rose from within as he pumped her with greater frequency. Shirley saw the pained expression on his face, and knew that he was close to shooting his load again.

"Lulu…" she whispered hoarsely. Her body instinctively tightened around his member as it wedged deeper within her walls. Tears of pleasure streamed from her eyes as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her heels pressed around his buttocks, driving him further into her as their lovemaking continued. The black-haired teen steadied his frame as he pounded faster into her nether region.

"Fuck, I'm cumming again!" he yelled with clenched teeth. Lelouch felt his balls tighten, sensing his impending release build up like a bomb ready to explode. The young man placed his head next to hers as he pistoned in and out inside her womb to reach his zenith. Moments after he saw stars as he exploded inside her tunnel. He kept himself lodged in as deeply as possible while his semen filled her vaginal crevice.

Shirley moaned in pleasure with her back arched, her head lolling to the side as their juices mixed together. Her walls clamped tighter than ever before around his length, milking every ounce of his precious treasure. Spraying her insides wildly, he kept his arms propped in an attempt to maintain his composure. She held onto him as her juices splashed around his cock at the same time. Rope after rope of Lelouch's cum plastered her womb as he completely emptied himself, his sac drained of his seed down to the very last drop.

Lelouch exhaled with a strength-sapping sigh as he pulled himself out, his body mentally and physically exhausted. He took his lover with him and laid her by her side. The moonlight gave him a very good view of his cock, which glistened with their juices. Shirley purred in satisfaction as he took her and rubbed his wilted penis against her sex. The auburn-haired girl watched in delight as her womanhood spilled of his white spunk, which dripped slowly down her leg.

Shirley brushed her hair aside with a wave of her hand. "Wow, you came a lot inside me."

"It was worth the wait, huh?" he asked tiredly.

Her mind in a state of bliss, she gave a tender kiss down his neck and up towards his lips. "Yes."

Both of the youngsters breathed heavily as they slowly recovered from their ordeal. Layers of sweat and perspiration lingered all over their worn forms. Shirley placed a hand on his cheek as their legs intertwined with one another. Lelouch's mind was in a dream-like trance before reality caught up with him. Reasoning prevailed over personal desires, so he gently brushed her arm aside before bringing her body close to his. Her face showed signs of worry, so he planted a soft kiss on top of her forehead as a form of assurance. He traced his right arm alongside her left hip and hugged her to keep their bodies warm.

"We should head back to our dorms…" he advised to her. "…before someone finds us."

Shirley took his right arm and brought it over her shoulder while adjusting her back against his torso at the same time. "I want us to stay like this, just a little longer… please?"

The black-haired teen pondered the thought for a moment and conceded to her wish. "Alright…"

"Lelouch?" she said. He founded it rare for her to call him by his real first name, vice the moniker she usually calls him by.

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday…" she crooned. Lelouch checked his watch and smiled in realization at the date. The time was midnight on December 5th. It had been at least three hours since they started their little escapade. How he had forgotten something so simple mattered little to him.

"Thanks," he said as he brought her head to his heart.

"I love you," she whispered out to him.

"I love you too, Shirley."

Tired, Shirley drifted off and slept with her eyes closed while Lelouch watched over her. His eyes blinked momentarily as he looked at her still form in admiration. His fingers glided over her skin, just like the stroke of a brush. After the large amount of work he putted into the painting, he figured he could wait it off and spend some quality time with his girlfriend.

By the next day, both of them dressed up and vacated the room. After locking the door behind them, they left their respective dorms and cleaned after themselves quickly before attending their classes. Many of their fellow students noticed that the two seemed more happy than usual, and weren't sure what to make of the situation (save for a few in the student council). Milly already figured out what happened, but that mattered little to the couple.

When school was over, they came back to the room where the painting remained and continued where they left off with Lelouch's project. Through their combined efforts, he finally finished with his masterpiece. It carried with it influences from previous works of art, where a lone female stood in a revealing manner amidst a natural background.

Shirley congratulated him on his success by offering herself to satisfy his carnal desires once again. Lelouch, being the sucker that he was, readily accepted her proposal. Both classmates undressed themselves quickly and made love again later that evening. After a long period of sex followed by intense orgasms, they were completely spent. Their bodies intertwined, the two lovers shared another intimate moment with a wet kiss. They considered the night like the previous one as something worth remembering. Both of them wanted it to remain that way for the rest of their lives.

**The End **


End file.
